hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Eastern US Tornado Outbreak
The 2019 Eastern US Tornado Outbreak was a severe event that lasted from 12:02PM on April 8th, to 12:38AM on April 9th. Overall, there were around 38 tornadoes, most of them in the Plains, but some in the Northeast and very little in the Midwest. There were 20 tornadoes in the Plains, 14 tornadoes in the Northeast and 4 tornadoes in the Midwest. On April 7, the tornado noticed several large squalls forming around, signaling a tornado outbreak might happen. The first weather agency, NHC surprisingly, released a photo is up there of tornado risks, green meaning a 0-25% chance of a tornado, yellow meaning 25-50% chance of a tornado, red meaning 50-75% of a tornado, and pink meaning 75-100% of a tornado. These squalls then combined, and started to cause heavy rain and wind gusts until at approximately 12:02PM, where the first tornado, a small EF0 formed. These squalls then started to cause 37 more tornadoes, until at 12:38AM, where the squalls started to weaken and disorganize, and they dissipated at approximately 1:01AM. Tornado Count {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - April 8th, 2019-April 9th, 2019 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (EST) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'East Coast' |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'SW of Monticello' |12:08 PM |16 miles |'4 deaths' - A large elephant trunk tornado tore through Monticello, NY, bringing four deaths, and destroying one elementary school, one middle school and part of a high school. This tornado caused minor damage to the town itself. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'New York City' |12:19 PM |6.5 miles |'9 deaths' - Despite not being in the risk area, a small rope tornado formed in Central Park, causing moderate damage to the park itself and minor damage to buildings surrounding it. This tornado caused severe traffic problems, as cars got pushed around and even flung into Central Park. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'Covington' |12:23 PM |18.5 miles |'16 deaths' - A large multi-vortex tornado touched down in downtown Covington, KY, causing two buildings to collapse and glass to break, causing 12 deaths. Many cars were flung into support beams of buildings, causing some to be on the verge of collapsing. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'E of Salt Lake City' |12:25 PM |9 miles |'1 death' - A small rope tornado formed right on the outskirts of Salt Lake City, causing minor damages to a small residential area and one small office building. One death was caused when the tornado caused a driver to swerve into a small pond, drowning the person inside the car. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'Salt Lake City' |12:27 PM |17 miles |'14 deaths' - Only two minutes after the EF0 dissipated, a new EF2 tornado formed, this time briefly becoming a waterspout in the Great Salt Lake, before moving ashore along Salt Lake City and causing damage, going straight into downtown, causing heavy damage. Many deaths were caused in this. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'NW of Moore' |1:29 PM |32.5 miles |'37 deaths' - One hour after the brief outbreak, a new tornado formed about 25 miles northwest of Moore, as it kept going in a southeast direction. After going about 30 miles, it teared into Moore, going two miles as a mid EF4, before rapidly weakening and dissipating right before it hit the downtown area. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'W of Dallas' |1:37 PM |66 miles |'7 deaths' - A large, wedge EF3 touched down about 45 miles west of Dallas, tracking east, before it hit Dallas at mid-end EF4 intensity, damaging residential areas as it crossed the small river, briefly becoming a large waterspout before going on land again and getting back it's original color as it went downtown, breaking glass and causing mass panic. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'SE of Joplin' |12:19 PM |6.5 miles |'3 deaths' - When Joplin was near finished construction, despite the size, a large, wedge EF1 formed, wrecking the southeastern part of town, even picking up an oil tanker and causing a massive explosion as the tornado became a firenado, causing fires to spread, becoming another destructive tornado. It also destroyed a new, large resort that was being unveiled just as the tornado formed. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Future Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes in the United States Category:Tornado Outbreaks Category:Future Tornado Outbreaks Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2010s